


Hey Stranger

by LoverBoyBlue (DramaticBlue)



Series: Klance oneshots cause blue writes [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Cute, Did I mention fluff?, Eskimo Kisses, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Hunk (Voltron), One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Lance (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, With soft cute kisses, just pure tooth rotting fluff, this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticBlue/pseuds/LoverBoyBlue
Summary: "Speaking of.." Lance's muffled voice shook Keith from his thoughts, leaving him to hum in acknowledgment, letting Lance know he could continue. "What was with the sappy text, huh?""Oh, that.. I meant every word I said. You have the brightest smile, Lance.. And God, you're so damn pretty… you bring out the best in me."--Chat in the beginningTurned story at endIts 2:30amShh
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance oneshots cause blue writes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972138
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Hey Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Cute & fluffy  
> Please read end notes!

**1:30am**

_hey stranger_

  
  
  


**1:35am**

_uh_

_Hello_

**1:37am**

_whatcha doing?_

**1:40am**

_Watching Star Wars_

**1:43**

_sounds hot_

**1:46**

_.. I_

_I guess?_

**1:49**

_its a joke_

_please tell me you_

_aren't that clueless stranger_

**1:53**

_I'm not? I'm just confused_

_Lance why are you calling me_

_"stranger"?_

**1:57**

_keith!_

_don't ruin it!_

_it's roleplay_

_go with it_

**2:00am**

_Sometimes I question our_

_Relationship_

**2:04am**

_keith_

_buddy_

_love of my life_

_please_

**2:08am**

_I-_

_… fine_

  
  


**2:13am**

_thank you_

_anyways_

_so stranger_

_you don't understand jokes?_

**2:17am**

_My boyfriend would say no_

_I say yes_

_I do understand jokes_

_.. Some of them_

**2:20am**

_oh?_

_you got a boyfriend?_

_bet he's hot_

_and nice_

**2:26am**

_He is actually._

_The prettiest man I've ever laid my eyes on-_

_And the nicest I know._

_With the biggest smile_

_That shines so bright_

_It hurts my eyes just looking at it_

_He's the sun; beautiful and bright_

**2:30am**

_This is Hunk_

_Lance is screaming into the pillow_

_Keith, you broke your boyfriend again_

_NshsjNsjdbdjsndisksbdn_

**2:34am**

_kEITH WHAT THE HECK MAN_

_YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT_

**2:38am**

_Well_

_You said to act like strangers_

_So I did_

**2:43am**

_Keith please stop_

_Killing Lance_

_He's literally_

_Visiting you tomorrow_

_… Okay make that tonight._

_He ran out the door_

_Without his phone_

_Screaming he needed to see you_

**2:50am**

_Uh_

_Yeah_

_I can tell_

_He showed up at my door_

_Crying_

_And very blushy_

_I'll be back_

**2:53am**

_Don't kill him please_

**3:57am**

_this is Lance_

_he killed me_

_%100_

_he sat there with a dopey grin_

_before explaining that he meant what he said_

_and repeated it outloud_

_… save me hunk_

_my bf is the best_

**4:00am**

_Yeah now sleep_

**4:04**

bleh

no

**4:08am**

_Alright_

_But don't whine to me_

_About your beauty sleep tomorrow_

**4:12am**

_i make no promises_

**4:16am**

_Of course not._

_Goodnight Lance_

  
  


**4:20am**

_night hunkie!_

  
  


————————––

_What happened when Lance got there_

_Keith's point of view_

  
  


_Knock knock knock-_

Keith, startled, looked up from his phone; his face dusted a light pink after Hunk told him what effects his words had. He meant every single one of them too; Lance was the brightest person he's met. And he's so beautiful too, Keith can't believe Lance chose him! Him, the weird loner-, no, Lance chose him. Lance _loves_ him for a reason, and Keith loves him back just as much, if not more. They'd fight about that though, who loves the other the most. 

He stood up and went to the door, opening it to reveal Lance with puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks; dusted a cherry red. Keith spluttered awkwardly, "I-, oh god I didn't-, I didn't mean to make you cry!" He exclaimed, waving his hands a little, making the beautiful boy in front of him giggle softly. 

"Keith you big dope-, it's happy tears." Lance wiped the tears from his cheeks, smilingly brightly at Keith, who couldn't help the smile tugging at his lips. His smile is so damned contagious, Keith couldn't help it!

Pulling Lance inside, out of the darken night; into the warmly lit room, Keith dragged him to the couch, sitting him down. 

"You're an idiot." Keith mentions, noting Lance shivering. He grabbed the other boys arm and pulled him close, wrapping both arms around his lanky frame. 

Lance chuckled gently, snuggling into Keith as he replies, amusement lingering in his voice, "Yeah, but I'm _your_ idiot." 

Humming, Keith just laughs; burying his face into Lances hair with a small shake of his head fondly. He wasn't good at expressing his emotions, but with Lance; it was so much easier to whisper sweet nothings, or hold him close until the sunrises. Lance brings out the best in him. He could talk about it for hours if he could.. 

"Speaking of.." Lance's muffled voice shook Keith from his thoughts, leaving him to hum in acknowledgment, letting Lance know he could continue. "What was with the sappy text, huh?"

"Oh, that.. I meant every word I said. You have the brightest smile, Lance.. And God, you're so damn pretty… you bring out the best in me." 

Silence closed on them, as Lance soaked up the words before squealing loudly, shoving himself back; his face rivaling a tomato. 

"Keith! You can't just-"

Keith interrupted him, a fond smile on his lips, "Can't what? Compliment my boyfriend? That's kinda stupid, don't ya think?" 

"No-, that's not-, that's not what I meant! Give a guy some warning before suddenly complimenting them!"

Leaning forward, Keith brushed his nose against Lance's lightly, a teasing smirk spreading across his face, "Like this? Hey.. Lover boy.. I'm gonna compliment you.." Keith paused, eyes focused on the boy in front of him, whose eyes were fluttering shut, "You're the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for.. You're so caring and sweet.." He whispered, inching closer, their lips brushing together.

"I love you, Lance." He mumbled, before quickly adding, "Can I kiss you..?"

Lance, breathlessly nods, "Oh god yes.."

With the permission given, Keith pressed their lips together, in a slow open mouthed kiss; savoring it until they had to pull away for air; both surging back in seconds after catching their breaths.

It was their little bubble; where no one bothered them. Neither cared about the outside world or sleep; all they cared about was each other-

_It was beautiful, like Lance; Keith muses.._

_Yes.. Beautiful indeed.._

**Author's Note:**

> Cute one shot! Cause in my other stories they always get hurt  
> I wanted soft with them  
> With no hurt  
> Just fluff  
> Shhh  
> Anyways, yea!  
> Tell me what you think!  
> Should I do a part two??? Hmmmm~?  
> With the aftermath and Lances whining? 😉  
> Kidding  
> Kinda  
> Dndnsnsn  
> Sh


End file.
